Sephie Jackson and the Lightning Thief
by Iamapotato12
Summary: Persephone Jackson is just a normal ADHD Dyslexic 12 year old girl until things take a turn. If that turn is a good one or a bad one, she will have to find out along the way.
1. My Math Teacher is on Drugs

**Hello Everyone! This is my first fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! Fem!Percy Smart! Percy Male!Thalia Male!Annabeth Mentions of abuse**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1: My Math Teacher Is On Drugs **

Hello to anyone reading this. My name is Persephone Jackson. I am 12 years old and go to Yancy Academy. I am quite tall for my age, and I am already developing a more curvy body. Take that Nancy! Oh, I'll tell you about her in a minute.

My best friend's name is Grover Underwood. He has some type of muscle disease in his legs that make it look like every step hurts. Don't feel too bad though, you should see him on enchilada day!

Now we have Nancy Bobofit. She has been my enemy since the day I stepped into this school. You see, before I came, Nancy was the girl every guy had a crush on. It's not even because she is pretty, it is because she was the most developed at the school. (Which means that she wasn't even that curvy) So when I walked in with my curvy-self, you could see why she would hate me. But it's not my fault that the boys like curves and pretty faces.

Lastly we have my favorite teacher, Mr. Brunner. His class is the only one that doesn't put me to sleep. It helps that he brings real swords into class, and shouts "What ho!" every time we do a lesson that involves the action in the mythology.

So, here we are today. We are going to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. to look at some Ancient Greek and Roman stuff, and the supervisors were my Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner, and my pre-algebra teacher, Ms. Dodds. It was either going to be a good field trip, or a bad one because of Mrs. Dodds, or the devil in disguise. One time I told grover that, and he said, "You are absolutely right."

I was rudely woken up by someone shaking me saying, "Sephie, wake up! We're gonna be late to class!"

"Ugh, fine." I got up and told grover to turn around. I seen him looking and blushed, because I wasn't wearing a bra! I don't think he knows that I seen him, but I'll tease him about that later. I finished changing and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and wash my face.

"Alright let's go." I told Grover as we walked to our first class. "Don't think I didn't see you staring at me Grover." I teased as we walked into Mr. Brunner's classroom.

We were the first two in the class, so Mr. Brunner seen Grover's red face as we sat down.

"Grover, what is wrong?" Mr. Brunner asked with a bit of amusement in his face.

"Umm..well...you see." Grover stammered, even more red than before. "It was Sephie's fault!" He said at last.

"Oh, don't even blame me, Grover! You know why you're blushing." I said with a smirk.

**~~~~TIME SKIP ~~~~**

We were now on the bus going to the museum. "I'm going to kill her!" I said with gritted teeth. Nancy was throwing pieces of her peanut butter ketchup sandwich at the back of his head.

"You can't Sephie, you're already on probation, you'll get kicked out." He replied holding me by my arm.

We finally got to the museum, with me almost killing Nancy more than a few times. We went inside the museum and Mr. Brunner started to talk about what the statues represented, though I couldn't hear what he was saying, because Nancy and her 'squad' were talking the whole time. Everytime I told them to be quiet, Ms. Dodds would give me the evil eye.

When Mr. Brunner was talking about the girl in the sculpture, I turned around and told Nancy to shut up, but it came out louder than I meant.

"Ms. Jackson do you have something to share with the class?" Mr. Brunner asked me.

"Actually, yes, yes I do." I started " Can you tell Nancy to shut up!" I told him.

He was clearly shocked by my words and then asked, "Well since she obviously did, can you tell me what this statue represents?" He pointed to a statue behind him, and luckily I knew what it represented.

"Yes, it is Kronos eating his kids."

"And why did he eat his kids, Ms. Jackson."

"He did that because his father told him that the same thing that happened to him will happen to Kronos, so when his wife, Rhea, gave birth to their first child, Hestia, he ate her in fear that she would overthrow him. He did the same to Hades, Demeter, Poseidon, and Hera, but his wife tricked Kronos into eating a rock instead of Zeus, and hid him on the island of Crete." I started

"Zeus then came to Mount Othrys as a drink servant, and gave Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine and that caused Kronos to throw up his children, and since they were immortal, they were fully grown when they were thrown up. Then there was this big war between the Titans and the Gods, and the Gods won, and then Zeus cut up Kronos into little pieces with his own scythe, and threw them into the pits of Tartarus." I finished without missing a detail.

But Nancy, of course, had to ruin the moment, "Why do need to know this? It's not like it's gonna say on our job application '_Why did Kronos eat his children'_?" She mumbled to her friend, but Mr. Brunner heard her.

"And how, Ms. Jackson, does this apply to real life?" He asked.

"Busted!" Grover mumbled.

"Shut Up!" She hissed, her face as red as her hair.

"It applies to our lives, because if we let fear and paranoia take control over our lives, then we will only end up hurting ourselves in the end." I said wisely.

"Well said, Ms. Jackson." He told me, before facing the class, "That is it for now, it is time for lunch. Ms. Dodds, can you lead us out?" She nodded and led us to the doorway.

"Ms. Jackson." Chiron called.

"Save me a seat by the fountain." I told Grover before turning and walking towards Mr. Brunner. "Yes?" I asked him.

"You are doing very well in my class, but not very well in others. I would hate to have you leave the school because of your grades." He told me, actually sounding concerned.

"I'll try Mr. Brunner. I'll try." I said before walking away to sit with Grover.

" What did he say, Sephie?" Grover asked as I sat down next to him.

" He told me to try harder in other classes." I replied, taking out my lunch. He said nothing after that, but then he asked.

"Can I have your apple?" I wasn't really hungry so I gave it to him. I laid down on the fountain and looked up at the stormy clouds covering the sky. It had been like this since Christmas. It was as if the sky was mad at something.

Nancy decided that this was the perfect moment to come and ruin the view. She came over to Grover and said "oops" and then dumped her lunch on his lap.

I don't remember touching her, but the

next thing I knew she was in sitting in the fountain, screaming, "She pushed me! Sephie pushed me!"

I looked at everyone weird, because I

heard people whispering, "Did you see that…" "The water grabbed her…" "And threw her in!"

Then out of nowhere, Ms. Dodds comes and says, "Now honey," Dangit, it's all Nancy's fault.. "Follow me." I was getting up from my place on the fountain, when I felt a hand pull me back.

"Sephie didn't push her, I did!" Grover told Ms. Dodds, even though she scares the heck out of him. She had noth-"

"Enough!" I jumped, surprised at the harshness of the voice. "You **will** sit down Mr. Underwood, and you **will **stay there." Ms. Dodds said harshly at Grover, but he still persisted.

"But she didn't-"

"**No** Mr. Underwood, you will stay here." She growled before leading me away towards the museum.

We were walking back towards the greek and roman section, and I noticed that there was nobody back here. _Creepy, _I thought. Ms. Dodds broke me out of my thoughts when she asked.

"Did you really think you would get away with it?" I was very confused

"I didn't mean to push her into the fountain. It was an accid-"

"Don't play dumb honey."

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about!"

She was suddenly right in my face, "Drop the act honey, I know it was you."

Ms. Dodds, I seriously don't know what you're talking about!" I snapped at her.

"Where is it?" She growled at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, a little mad that she was accusing me of something that I didn't even do.

"Tell me where it is, and I promise to kill you quickly, but if not.." She left the threat hanging in the air.

"Kill me?! What, are you crazy?!" I shouted at her.

"Where is it?" She shrieked at me.

"I don't know what you're looking for!" I shouted at her. She leaned towards me with an animalistic grin, before leaping into the air, and changing into this bat-human hybrid thing.

"Ms. Dodds, are you okay? What drugs are you on?!" I shouted as she shrieked and dove at me. "Ahhhh" I yelled as I dove to the ground just in time to avoid her claws. I turned to the doorway, but Ms. Dodds was blocking it, but Mr. Brunner appeared in it, and shouted.

"What ho, Sephie!" He threw me a pen, but when I reached to catch it, it was the sword that Mr. Brunner uses on tournament days. I caught it and turned just in time to hear Ms. Dodds yell, "Die Honey!" before she dove at me again, but at the last minute, I swung the sword and cut through her like butter, and she disintegrated into yellow dust. I looked back to the doorway to see if Mr. Brunner was there, but he had already left.

I made my way back outside, when Nancy came up to me and said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr kicked your butt!" she said with a smug smile. _Should I just pretend that there is actually a Mrs. Kerr at this school, or ask where Ms. Dodds is, _I thought.

"No, but she told me to tell you that you can buy your own pants." I said with a smirk as I walked to where Grover was sitting at the fountain and asked, "Who is Mrs. Kerr?"

He hesitated for a moment and then said something about how she was our math teacher, and if I was okay, but I knew that he was lying. We have been friends for the whole year, and I can tell when he is lying, but it isn't that hard, because he just isn't a good liar.

"Grover I know you're lying." I said with narrowed eyes, "Where is Ms. Dodds, and who is Mrs. Kerr?"

He started trembling under my gaze, but then said, "She has been our Math teacher since December. What are you talking about?" I decided to just let it go, so I went to talk to Mr. Brunner.

"  
, I believe that would be my pen. Bring your own writing utensil next time." He said with amusement.

I handed him the pen, and then asked, "Where is Ms. Dodds? Everybody keeps talking about this Mrs. Kerr, but where is Ms. Dodds?"

"Sephie what are you talking about? I don't know a Ms. Dodds at Yancy Academy, and as far as I know there had never been a Ms. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling okay Sephie?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, starting to believe that the whole school was trying to pull a prank on me.


	2. The Grandma's of Death

**Hello Everyone! Welcome back to the second chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! Fem!Percy Smart! Percy Male!Thalia Male!Annabeth Mentions of abuse**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2: The Three Grandmas and the Scissors of Death**

The rest of the year went downhill from there. I still feel like everyone is messing with my head about the whole Ms. Dodds-Mrs. Kerr incident. I've been trying to catch people off-guard and bring up Ms. Dodds, but they just look at me weird, or walk away.

My grades have been worse than usual. My average grade is about a C+, but now I'm getting all D's. When one of my teachers asked if I even studied, I called him an 'old sot.' I ended up getting sent out of the class, like every other day now.

Summer was starting to come, and I got a letter saying that I wouldn't be invited back to Yancy next year. While I didn't really like Yancy that much, I would miss Grover and Mr. Brunner. My mom is going to be so stressed out with finding a school for me to go to next year

Finals are next week, and I am not ready for them. I have been failing each class left and right, so these won't be any better. I'm probably just going to study for the exam in Latin class, because that is the only class that I actually like.

Turns out that Dyslexia is not the best of friends. There is no way of telling whether it's Chiron or Charon, and Polydictes or Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs, forget it! Those things are straight from the devil himself.

I decided to go and ask Mr. Brunner for help, since Grover wasn't in the dorm with me. I made my way over to his room in the hall downstairs, but seen that the door was ajar. I started to walk back to my room, when I heard Grover's voice say, "...worried about Sephie sir."

I froze.

I know that you aren't supposed to eavesdrop, but what if he told him about my secret stash of candy that I sell.

"...alone this summer." Grover was saying. "I mean a kindly-one at this school. Now that we know, and _they_ know too-"

"We would only make things worse if we rush her." Mr. Brunner said. "We need her to mature more."

"Sir she already is maturing-" I blushed at that, "-and we may not have time. The summer-solstice deadline-"

"Will have to be resolved without her, Grover. Let her enjoy her ignorance."

"Sir she _saw _her.."

"Her imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The mist over the students will be enough to convince her of that."

"Sir, I can't fail in my duties this time." Grover's voice was filled with emotion. "You know what that would mean."

"You haven't failed Grover. "Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now all we have to do is keep Sephie safe until next fall-"

That's all I heard, because I was already backing away from the door, and then rushed back to my dorm to process when they were saying. What did they mean that they had to keep me safe until next fall? What would happen to me that I would need protecting? I left these questions unanswered so I could go to sleep.

I walked out of the Latin exam feeling like I just read a 500 page book non-stop. I was making my down the hall when I heard Mr. Brunner calling me back to the classroom.

"Sephie, don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy, it's...it's for the best." I was so annoyed, mad, hurt, you name it. How could he be saying that. I was so lost in thought that I barely managed to catch the last thing he said before I snapped. "Sephie, this isn't the place for you. You're not normal, Sephie-" I was so angry!

"You know what, Mr. Brunner? I honestly don't care what you have to say, because you are the worst advice giver, ever. And that's saying something because have you met Grover?" I snapped at him. I turned to the rest of the class. "Well, I won't see any of you ever again, I would like to say that I never liked any of you, especially Nancy, and I hope you boys find another girl to hit on next year." I said before giving the peace sign and walking out, making sure to sway my hips side to side just to add to the affect

**~~~~Time Skip~~~~**

It was now the last day of school, and I was packing my clothes into my suitcase, when I remembered that I had to say bye to Grover. I was not looking forward to that.

I finished my packing and was making my way towards the bus stop, when I noticed that Grover was there too. "You weren't going to say bye to me?" He said with mock hurt in his voice. "How rude!"

"Oh hush it Grover, I knew I would see you today anyways." I said playfully punching his arm. "Oh look, the bus is here, come on." I said while walking onto the bus, and heading towards the back.

We were sitting on the bus in silence, and I noticed that Grover was nervous about something. After a while I couldn't stand it, I asked, "Are you looking for kindly-ones Grover?"

He looked very flustered, before he turned to me and said "How did you know that?"

"I heard you and Mr. Brunner talking about me, so I listened in on the conversation. What is the summer solstice deadline?" I asked.

"Uh...umm...nothing!" He stammered.

"Ugh, you are such a bad liar Grover." I told him, when a bad smell started to fill our noses.

"Alright, everyone out!" The driver said.

We were waiting outside of the bus, in the middle of nowhere, when I saw a fruit stand on the other side of the road. There were three old ladies running the stand. Their skin was wrinkled like dried leather. One of them was holding a sock that could fit BigFoot. The next one was knitting the yarn into the sock, and the last one was holding a pair of golden scissors.

The one knitting the yarn stopped, grabbed an electric blue piece of yarn, then held it out for the one with the scissors to cut. The one with the scissors then looked right at me, and cut the yarn. The sound of the snipping could be heard all the way across the street.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Grover pulling me back onto the bus, and then turning to look at me seriously. "Did they look at you?"

"Yeah, they did. The one with the scissors looked at me and then cut a piece of yarn. Why?" I asked.

Instead of answering, it looked like he just got more nervous. He started mumbling things like, "Why sixth grade…" "Never make it past sixth grade…" "Gover, what are you talking about?" I asked.

He kept mumbling random things under his breath, so I did the only logical in that situation. I kissed him. I know what you're thinking, _OMG Sephie, do you like him? _No, I don't like Grover like _That_. I only did it so he would shut up.

"Uhh...What are...you umm...doing!" He stammered at me.

"Trying to get you to shut up, so don't get any ideas!" I replied with a smirk when I saw his red face.


	3. Grover's Part Donkey!

**Hello Everyone! Welcome back to the third chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! Fem!Percy Smart! Percy Male!Thalia Male!Annabeth Mentions of abuse**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3: Grover is Part Donkey?!**

Grover was silent for a moment, before he took out "Sephie, promise me that you will let me walk you home." Grover told me.

"Sure Grover, that way I can protect you all the way to my house." I teased.

"I'm being serious!" He snapped at me.

"Fine, you can walk me home." I told him.

The bus dropped us off at the bus station, where Grover told me to wait for him, while he went to the bathroom.

He finally got back after what seemed like forever to me, but was probably only 3 minutes. "Come on, let's go the long way." I said as I motioned him to follow me.

**~~~~Time Skip~~~~**

We finally got to my apartment, and with one last hug goodbye, I was walking into my apartment. Right when I opened the door, I was hit with the smell of booze and cigars. _Gabe,_ I thought bitterly.

You see, Gabe was my step-dad, even though he is anything but that. My mom brought him to meet me when I was six, and I nicknamed him Smelly Gabe, which is what partly describes him. He always smells worse than a sewer, which is saying something, especially in he and my mom got married, he was nice for about the first 30 seconds, and then he showed his true colors. Which is doing nothing but use all of our saving for poker, beer, and cigars. Long story short, he was a fat, ugly, smelly pig, and I hated him.

"Hey sweetheart." Gabe said, without looking up from his poker game. "Got any cash?"

I decided to ignore him, and instead asked, "Where's Mom?"

"Working," He replied. "Any cash?"

"No." I said, and started walking away.

"I wouldn't be acting all high and mighty right now, your report card came today!" He shouted, as I had already walked out of the living room.

I walked into my 'room', and slammed the door shut. _How is he that messy,_ I thought with disgust, as I looked at my 'room.' You see, when I'm away at school, Gabe uses my room for his study, even though he never does any studying, but instead uses it as an excuse to be even more of a pig than he already is. There were beer bottles on the ground, muddy shoes everywhere, even on my bed, the room smelled like cigars, and there were adult magazines on my desk.

I went to the kitchen to get some trash bags, and when I was walking back through the living room to my room, Gabe slapped my butt. _Gross, _I thought hurriedly, as I just about ran to my room. 

When I was just about done cleaning my room, I heard my door open. I snapped my head to my door, and I saw the best person alive. My mom.

My mom is my proof of the theory that the best people get the worst of luck. You see, my mom's parents died in a plane crash when she was six, and then she got shipped off to her uncle's house.

She was finally over her parents deaths, her uncle was diagnosed with cancer, and she had to drop out of school to take care of him, and pay the bills. Several months later, he died, and she was left with no family, no diploma, and no place to stay.

The only break she got was when she met my dad, but even that didn't go well. They fell in love at a beach, and then one thing led to another, and they had me. He then had to go out to sea for work, but never came back. That's what my mom always told me, lost at sea, not dead.

"Mom!" I said excitedly, as I rushed over to her. After we embraced, she held me at arms length and said, "Oh my gosh, Sephie you got so tall! Tell me all about this year!" She rushed me over to the bed, and we talked about my school year , not including Ms. Dodds or the fruit stand ladies, while eating the blue candy that she brought home.

Blue food was one of the things that me and my mom both love. One time, Gabe told my mom that there was no such thing as blue food, so now my mom goes out of her way to make blue everything. Blue pancakes, waffles, and even birthday cakes.

"I have a surprise for you, Sephie," She started, but I was already super excited. "We're going to the beach." _Montauk, _thought happily. She nodded to my silent question. I squealed and hugged her.

Montauk was the only place, other than school, that let my mom and I get away from Smelly Gabe. My mom never confirms it, but I think that Montauk is the beach that her and my dad met.

Our moment was ruined by Gabe barging in and saying, "Sally, how about some bean dip!" I wouldn't have been that mad if he actually asked her, but no, he basically demanded her to make some bean dip. On the inside I was seething, but I didn't do anything because my mom was giving me the warning look.

"Sure thing, I'll do it right after I tell Sephie about the trip." My mom said.

"Trip! You were serious about that," She nodded in response. "Is it coming out of your clothes budget?" Another nod of response. "And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back?"

"Yes, honey." I gritted my teeth at that. _How could she talk about him in such a positive way, _I thought.

"Well, maybe if you hurry up with that bean-dip… And if the brat apologizes for interrupting my poker game." He said with a smirk at the end, pointed at me.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. "I'm sorry for interrupting your oh so important poker-game. You should get back to that, really."

He narrowed his eyes, looking for any sarcasm, but then relented and said, "Alright, you guys can go. Sally, the bean-dip!" He then left the room.

"I hate him!" I growled as I took the garbage bags from my room, and took them to the kitchen.

My mom followed me to the kitchen, and we talked while she made the bean dip. "When are we going to Montauk?" I asked

"As soon as you are packed up." She said. She went to hug me, but I had to correct it, because I am taller than my mom. I then went to my room, and this time I made sure that I wasn't close enough walking past Gabe to let him smack my butt. I visibly shuddered at that.

When I was finished packing, I went to the living room to find that my mom was waiting by the door, holding her suitcase.

"Let's go, Sephie!" My mom said as we were loading the suitcases into the trunk.

"Not a scratch on that car, sweetheart!" Gabe warned, like I was the one driving.

Right when were about to drive off, I seen somebody in the rear-view mirror. I looked outside my window to see who it was, and I found out that it was Grover. _What does he want_, I thought.

"Sephie, Sally, we have to go. Right now!" Grover said as he climbed inside the back seat.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" I asked as we drove off towards the direction of Montauk.

" She knew that I would be your protector. We didn't really know each other." Grover responded.

I looked back to respond, but the words got stuck in my throat as I happened to look toward his legs, or what were supposed to be his legs. Instead of legs, Grover had furry legs, and hooves. "Grover, you're part donkey!" I said, shocked.

He gave an indignant noise in response, that I now recognised as a bleat, "Goat! I'm part goat, Sephie!" He said defensively.

My mom looked in the rear-view mirror and the started mumbling things like, "Just a little farther…" "Come on!" "Hurry up car." The car then flipped over, and I hit my head on the dashboard.

**I haven't been asking for any reviews, or favorites, but if you can, could you leave a review. I don't know if I am doing any good at this, so i would like some feedback. Bye!**


	4. I Hate Ground Beef

**Hello Everyone! Welcome back to the fourth chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! Fem!Percy Smart! Percy Male!Thalia Male!Annabeth Mentions of abuse**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4: I Hate Ground Beef**

"Sephie, Grover, are you guys okay?" My mom worriedly asked.

"I'm fine mom," My head throbbed in protest as I pulled myself up from the dashboard. "Grover?" I asked. He didn't answer

"Grover! You need to wake up!" My mom said. I'm pretty sure that she was worried too, but I'm pretty sure that there was some annoyance in her voice too.

I started to worry about Grover, so I unbuckled the seat belt, and tried to turn around to see him. Key word: tried. When I turned my body towards Grover, my arm fell down towards the shattered glass from the window, and glass dug its way into my skin, and I shouted in pain.

"Sephie, are you alright?" My mom asked. _Not really, _I thought. I just nodded in response.

I turned towards Grover again, but made sure to be careful this time, and seen that he wasn't awake. "Grover," I called, slightly worried. "Grover, get up!" He still didn't get up.

When I thought that nothing could get any worse, it started to rain relentlessly. Thunder and lightning started to light up the sky, and made it harder to hear the loud thumping that was the giant bull-man thing coming towards us. _I hope Grover's okay,_ I thought, ignoring the storm overhead.

"Food!" He started to moan at last. _At least he's not dead, _I thought.

I happened to look out of the broken back window and seen what made my mom so frightened. There was a giant man-like thing coming towards the car, but it had a hairy body, with horns. _That's a demon,_ I panicked inside my head, but on the outside, I was helping my mom drag Grover out of the car.

"What's chasing us?" I asked.

"Pasiphae's son,but that doesn't matter. When he comes close enough to you, he will smell you and charge, because he can't hear or see very well. When he starts charging, it's hard for him to switch directions, so at the last second you need to dive to the side." She answered.

My mom started to talk about this camp that my dad wanted me to go to, and that is where we were going, but why would he care about a stupid summer camp when he couldn't even stay with my mom and I.

We started to drag Grover up the hill, when my mom said, "Sephie, you need to get to that pine tree! That thing is coming after you, not us. We'll be fine!" My mom's voice sounded panicked, and I made my biggest mistake of turning around. The bull-man thing was running towards us with great speed. _We're not going to make it,_ I thought hopelessly.

"I'm not leaving you guys!" I shouted stubbornly. We kept dragging Grover up the hill, when I heard my mom say,

"Split up!" Her voice left no room for an argument, so grudgingly, I let Grover go, and ran in the direction of the pine tree. I heard the pounding of big feet behind me, so I turned and was met with the site of the Minotaur.

If you're wondering how I figured out what this thing was, my mom always used to read me the myths when I was little, but this Minotaur didn't seem to care that he wasn't supposed to be alive.

It tilted its head downwards, and charged. Just like my mom said to do, I waited till the last minute, and then dove to the side. I got up from my crouched position, and turned just in time to be able to dive to the side again, when the Minotaur charged again.

I started to run to where my mom started to go, and I found her a few minutes later. I heard the loud thumps again, but I just wanted to make sure my mom and Grover were safe.

"Persephone Jackson, what are you doing!" My mom hissed as I ran up to her and Grover's limp body.

"Thank gosh, your safe," I said out of breath. "We need to make it to that pine tree!" I was surprised at the sternness of my voice, but we did need to make it to that pine tree. It was the only place where somebody could hopefully help us with this creature from the not very myths.

"Sephie, watch out!" My mom shouted as I got hit in the back by something really big. _Ow, _I thought. I got up and turned to face this big guy. He was starting to turn towards my mom and Grover, so I did something that seemed smart in the moment, but in hindsight was actually really stupid.

"Hey ground beef, pick on someone your own size!" I shouted. It turned around at my insult, and if someone could look angry by their body, that was the Minotaur right now. It tilted its head and charged me again. Yet again, I dove to the side, because the Minotaur could not learn its lesson.

That might have not been the best thing to say though, because the minotaur got into the charging position again, but this time it ran towards my mom and Grover. My mom threw Grover out of the Minotaur's way, and stood in her place definitely.

The Minotaur caught on to our shenanigans though, so when it was closer to my mom, it stuck its arms out either side, so there was no escape from him. He finally reached her, and when my mom tried to dive to the side, the Minotaur caught her by the throat and started to choke her.

"Mom!" I yelled, and started to run over to them. It was too late though, because when I was almost there, my mom told me to make it over to the pine tree, before she exploded into yellow dust.

I saw red when I saw that my mom was gone. The Minotaur turned towards Grover, who was laid out right near the pine tree. _Oh no you don't, _I thought. I ran towards Grover, picked him up, then threw him on the other side of the pine tree.

I took off my jacket and waved it, trying to get his attention. Luckily it worked, and when it turned towards me, I backed up all the way towards the trunk of the tree, and waited. At the last second, I jumped straight up, and used his nose as a jump-board. How I made it up there, I have no idea.

I landed on his neck, when I got the craziest idea. I grabbed onto a horn, and pulled with all my might, when I heard a snap, and then I fell off of his neck and onto the ground, with the horn in my hand. I stood up with the horn, and when the Minotaur charged me, I jammed the horn into his chest, and got back-handed. I flew backwards and my head landed on a rock when I fell to the ground.

I looked towards the Minotaur with blurred vision, just in time to see him explode into the same yellow dust that came from my mom.

I got up from the ground, and walked my way towards Grover, which was hard to do, since I had blurred vision, that slowly becoming black around the edges, and I felt dizzy. I grabbed Grover, and pulled him onto my shoulder. I walked past the pine tree, and was met with the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.

I didn't have time to sight see though, so I headed towards a big blue house, and seen a guy in a wheelchair, and a boy about my age, with curly hair, but I couldn't see the rest, because of my condition, and because of the nighttime.

I reached the porch, and got out, "Help...my mom...Grover." I just finished when I fell to the ground and started to lose consciousness.

I was awake long enough to hear, "She's the one, she has to be." Said one voice. Then,"Hush child, she is still conscious, help me bring her inside." _That sounds like Mr. Brunner, _I thought, before the darkness finally took over.


	5. I Get Hypnotized

**Hello Everyone! Welcome back to the fifth chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! Fem!Percy Smart! Percy Male!Thalia Male!Annabeth Mentions of abuse**

**ENJOY! **

**Chapter 5: I Get H****ypnotized**

I woke up a few times during the span of a few days. The first time I woke up, I was being spoon fed some yellow pudding, that tasted like popcorn by the same kid with curly blond hair.

I could now see that he had a tan, and he would've looked like a stereotypical California guy, except for his startling gray eyes that ruined the image. I followed his line of sight, and I saw that he was staring at my you know what's. _Creep, _I thought.

He must've seen my eyes open somehow, and started asking, "What will happen at the summer solstice?"

"What?" I said, but you could barely hear it because my voice was so weak.

He looked around the room, his gray eyes turning stormy, as if expecting someone to overhear our conversation. "What's going on? What was stolen?" I didn't have time for his questions, or his pervy behavior, so I went back to sleep.

The next time I woke up, I noticed that there was a blond surfer guy, with eyes all over his body, next to the door. _What the heck, _I thought, before I fell asleep again.

When I finally woke up, I was on the porch of the house that I stumbled upon last night. Next to the chair that I was on, there was a table with a glass of what looked like apple juice with a straw in it.

I looked up from the table, and saw that I was in the middle of a green meadow, with green hills in the distance. It was a warm day, since it was summer, and the breeze smelled of strawberries.

I turned towards the table again, and reached for the drink. I had it in my hands, when a familiar voice said, "Sephie, you're awake!" _Is that Grover, _I thought. Apparently, my thoughts were taking up my concentration, and I almost dropped the drink. A pair of hands caught the glass, and I turned to see that it was Grover, "Careful, Sephie."

"Grover," I started, but my throat hurt when I talked. I cleared my throat and started again. "Grover, where are we?"

"At the camp. Where'd you think we were going two days ago?" _Two day, _I thought, panicked. What did he mean.

"What do you mean two days?" I asked.

"Well, you were unconscious for two days. After, you know…" He trailed off after that.

"So you're telling me that what happened with my mom, it really happened?" I asked, hoping he would tell me that it was a scary dream.

"Yeah, that happened." He said dejectedly. He handed me a shoe box, and said, "I, uh got this for you. It was the least I could do."

I opened the box, and saw the minotaur horn inside. My heart swelled up with sadness, because this was just confirmation that my mom was gone, and that the greek gods and goddesses were somewhat real, and I was apart of their world somehow.

"Thank you, Grover." I said, tears hot in my eyes. I quickly willed those tears away. _I am not going to cry over this,_ I thought.

I focused on the meadows in front of us. There was a winding stream, going through the hills, the forest, and the flatter parts. There were strawberries under the blue sky. There was the giant pine tree on the biggest hill, even that looked beautiful.

The world should be black and cold. My mom had just died, how could everything be so beautiful?!

"I'm so sorry, Sephie." He sniffled. "It's all my fault, I was, I was supposed to protect you. I, I'm a failure! I'm the worst satyr in the world-" He completely broke down after that. _Why is he upset, his mother didn't just die to a not so mythical beast,_ I thought angrily.

Whoah, where did that come from? This is Grover here. He's the nicest person I know. I need to calm down, and figure out what we are going to do at this camp.

I started to get dizzy, so I put the straw up to my lips, and took a sip. I almost spit out the drink at the taste, because I expected it to be apple juice. Instead, it tasted like my mom's chocolate chip cookies, but in liquid form. "What does it taste like?" Grover's question caught me off guard, and I almost dropped the glass in surprise.

"Oh, sorry I didn't give you any. It tastes like my mother's chocolate chip cookies." I didn't realize that I had drank the whole glass, until I went to get another drink, only to find that there was nothing left but the air in the glass.

"How do you feel?" Grover asked.

"Like I could deck Nancy Bobofit without breaking a sweat?" I replied with a smile, imagining what that would look like.

"Oh, Mr D. and Chiron are waiting. Come on!" He urged, as he walked away, and motioned me to follow.

I was a little scared to see Mr. Brunner, because the last time I saw him, I basically insulted him. What if he hates me now?

We walked along the porch towards the back of the house, and I saw 2 men at the table playing poker. One was a short pudgy man in a lion print shirt, and had bloodshot eyes that just screamed _Alcoholic!_. The other man was definitely Mr. Brunner, but I guess that he was THE Chiron.

I looked up from the table I was studying, and saw the boy with the blond hair was leaning on the porch next to them, and I saw that I was a good three or four inches taller than him. _Serves him right, _I thought.

I turned back towards the people at the table and said, "I'm guessing that you were pretending to be my teacher, right Mr. Brunner, or Chiron?" His face showed surprise, but I didn't have time to dwell on his face. "And I'm guessing that you're Mr. D. Nice to meet you."

Mr. Br- Chiron got over his shock and replied, "Yes Sephie, here I am called Chiron. It is nice to see that you have woken up. I was getting worried."

"If you are THE Chiron, then how are still alive? And how is this camp in American, if the heroes trained in Greece? They're called the GREEK Gods for a reason." He just laughed at my eagerness for answers. I know you might think that I'm not very smart, but I do strive for knowledge.

"As long as young heroes need training, I will be here. For the camp question, the gods move with the heart of the west. It is sort of like a flame. Wherever the flame is brightest, the gods will be there. Do you understand so far?" I nodded at this.

He took a deep breath before starting again, "Good. You may be wondering how they moved from Greece to America, correct?" Another nod in response. "Well, the flame moved from Greece, to Rome, then to Germany, then Spain, and so on and so on, and then it finally ended up in America."

I took a few moments to fully understand what was being said, and then asked, "So my dad really is a god?"

"Yes, Sephie. If he wasn't, then you wouldn't be allowed inside the camp." Chiron replied.

Mr. D. took this moment to finally say something, "I guess she isn't totally useless. She at least has brains." _Maybe he's not so bad, _I thought.

"Maybe Theseus will be able to give you a tour of the camp." Chiron suggested.

"Hey! I thought you said that I could give her a tour." Said the boy that was leaning against the rail, but was now walking towards the table.

"Just because you like her, Anthony, doesn't mean that you get to do it." Chiron replied, probably embarrassing the heck out of the boy, if his red face had anything to say about it.

"I...uhh...don't…" The boy, now named Anthony, stammered.

"Go back to your activities, Aaron." Mr. D said, not even caring that he said his name wrong.

Anthony looked red from embarrassment and rage, but stomped off anyways. _What a loser,_ I thought. You might think that I'm mean, but you try having your mom taken away from you. You would be acting like this too.

"Grover, could you go find Theseus for me?" Chiron asked.

"Yes, Chiron." Grover replied, before running off to find this Theseus dude.

I turned back towards Mr. D, and wondered who he could be. When we were talking about the Western Civilization, and the gods, he seemed oddly interested. _What if he's a god, _I thought questionably.

Let's start off with the Olympian gods. Zeus, no. Poseidon, no. Apollo, no. Hermes, no, too busy. Dionysus, maybe. He's the god of… wine. What's he drinking.

I looked towards the table, and saw him summon some drink that was red. Wait, summon! He's a god. Is that wine. The substance changed before my very eyes into what looks like coke.

"Are you Dionysus?" I asked hesitantly. What, you never know. The gods were made out to be very lethal to people who didn't grovel at their feet.

He looked shocked for a moment, before turning suspicious. "How did you figure that out? Who are you? Are you a threat to this camp?" I looked into his eyes, and was shocked to see the purple iris erupt into flames.

I saw flashes of this camp, but then it turned into the same place, but it was void of anything but the nature. It was terrifyingly beautiful. I was captivated by the images. They were flashing in between the images, it felt like I wasn't even in my body anymore.

**3rd POV**

Sephie's eyes glazed over. They weren't the beautiful sea-green anymore, they were now a yellow-ish green. She was hypnotized by the surreal dream-like images she was seeing. The now recognized Dionysus realized that if he didn't stop this soon, she would be lost in madness forever.

His eyes suddenly stopped it's inner fire, and returned back to their natural grape purple color.

**1st POV**

I was snapped out of my trance by the snapping of Dionysus' fingers. "I am sorry for doing that Sephie, I should've stopped sooner than I did. You were on the brink of madness for a second." I was shocked by the sincereness of his voice, and so was Chiron, because his face showed only shock.

"I, um, it's fine Dionysus. Just please don't do it again. That was terrifying."I said, with a tear rolling down my face.

"Well, let's go find Theseus, Sephie." Chiron said, as he started to get up from his wheelchair. He started to move up and up, until he was starting to get above my height. When he was finally done getting up, I was looking at a white stallion, with Chiron's upper body where it's neck would be.

"What a relief. "I've been stuck in that wheelchair for so long. Now, come along Sephie." And with that, he left the porch, with me racing after him.


	6. I Make A New Friend

**Hello Everyone! Welcome back to the sixth chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! Fem!Percy Smart! Percy Male!Thalia Male!Annabeth Mentions of abuse **

**A/N: Should I keep Annabeth as a guy, or should I change the story so that she's girl? **

**ENJOY! **

**Chapter 6: I make a new friend**

Chiron lead me through the camp, staring off with the arena, which was made of white marble, as were most of the structures at camp, so it didn't look that out of place. There pillars at the entrance, with intricate designs on them.

Next were the stables, holding horses on one side, and pegasi on the other. The arches were detailed with vines made out of white marble. I heard things inside my head, some of them being, _"The girls a Poseidon kid." "Haven't had one of those in a while." "Wanna take a ride princess." What does he mean by princess, _I thought before we walked to the next building.

The building that we were touring now was my favorite. It was an ancient greek styled pavilion, used for dining. There were white marble pillars going around the stone platform. There were 12 tables that went around the stone fireplace-thing.

The building might have been the best part for other people, but the best part for me was the view. From wherever you were in the pavilion, you could see the ocean in all of its sea green glory.

In case I haven't told you yet, I have inky black hair that goes down to the small of my back. The best thing about my hair was that it was always perfectly curled towards the bottom. The most interesting about me though is my eyes. They are a bright sea green color. The color of the ocean. They even seem to move like the ocean waves if you look close enough.

I have always loved the ocean. My mom used to take me to Montauk beach when I was little. We stayed at this little rundown cabin, but to me it was paradise. It was a getaway from Gabe and his Poker buddies. My mom and I actually grew closer to each other during these trips, so losing her hit me like a truck.

I was taken out of my thoughts by somebody calling my name. "-ephie! Sephie!" I looked behind me and saw that Chiron was gone, and there was a boy about my age with black hair, and sky-blue eyes.

I turned my body towards him, and started to walk to where he was. I finally reached him, and he stuck out his hand to me, "Hey, I'm Theseus. Son of Zeus."

I shook his hand and said, "Hi. I'm Sephie. Are you going to show me the rest of the camp?" He nodded and then continued the tour. He showed me the woods where he told me,

"This is where we play capture the flag. The forest is also stalked with monsters, so don't go in there without something to defend yourself."

I nodded and we continued on with the tour. We finally ended up at the cabins. There were 12 cabins, each unique with their own designs. They were in a U shape, with 2 cabins at the front.

The one on the right was built out of white marble, and looked like a small palace. The one on the left was built in the same style, but it stood just a few feet shorter than the first.

Theseus must've seen what I was looking at, because he said, "The Zeus cabin and Hera cabin. Nobody has ever lived in Hera's cabin, because she doesn't have demigods. I am the only one in the Zeus cabin."

I turned to look at him, and was not surprised when I saw that I was a few inches taller than him too. "Did Zeus make some sort of promise to not have demigods or something?"

He looked at me and said, "Yeah. He and his brothers, the big three, made a pact around the time that World War 2 ended. How did you know?" His voice turned suspicious towards the end.

I took a nervous glance towards the sky, and then said, "In the so called 'myths,' Zeus was said to have bedded any pretty face he saw. And there is only you here, so I just took a guess." I heard thunder up above us, and I yelled out a quick sorry to whoever was listening. There were a few more small thunder noises, but then it ceased.

"Let's get you settled into the Hermes Cabin." He said, before leading me to the only cabin that actually looked like a cabin. It looked run down, and needed a new paint job.

Theseus knocked on the door, and a guy that looked 19 answered the door. I was finally greeted with somebody who was taller than me. He looked at Theseus who said, "Hey Luke. This is Sephie. A new camper."

Somebody in the cabin asked, Claimed or Unknown?"

Theseus replied, "Unknown." There were several groans at that. _Dang, I'm only here for 2 full days and I'm already disliked, _I thought.

"We welcome everybody into the Hermes cabin. Hey, Sephie. Is that your real name?" He stretched out his hand for me to shake.

I shook his hand and said, "No, my real names Persephone, but everyone I know just calls me Sephie."

"Well, Sephie, we have a space just for you, watch out for you valuable items. Children of the God of Thieves and all."

I nodded, and he led me to this space in the corner. I felt somebody touch the minotaur horn in my back pocket, AKA somebody what touching my behind. I grabbed the hand, and pulled it forward.

I turned around, and was met with a boy that teachers would lable a troublemaker. He had upturned eyebrows and a mischievous smirk, that now turned into a frown because he was caught. I looked him in the eye and said, "Watch your hands buddy." I smirked and walked to my corner.

Luke told me to make myself at home, but how could I do that with people trying to touch me? I had nothing to mark the space as my territory except for the minotaur horn and my bag filled with my clothes, so I just walked out the door to Theseus and asked, "Are we going to finish the tour?"

He nodded and led me away from Cabin 11. We were walking on the dirt path to the rest of the camp activities, when we heard, "Well look what we have here. A newbie!"

We turned around and were met with the sight of 3 girls. The one that talked was about 2 inches taller than me, but she was muscular. She had brown hair, and was tan. Overall, she was good looking too. (**A/N: Just imagine the Clarisse from the PJO movies, the one good thing about those movies.) **

"Go away Clarisse." Theseus said in an annoyed tone, as if this happens a lot.

"Step aside shorty. We have an initiation for newbies girl." The girl, now known as Clarisse, said to me.

I handed Theseus my minotaur horn and bag of clothes, and got ready to fight Clarisee, "Come on and fight me! You aren't scared of a newbie, are you?" I taunted.

She gave a battle cry and charged me, and tried to grab me, but I ducked under her arms, and punched her nose. She was surprised that I managed to hit her, but then looked me in the eye and said, "You're a good fighter girl. I may like you better than the runt over there," Theseus made an indignant noise of protest at that. "But I will have my revenge." And with that, she walked away with the two girls following.

I grabbed my minotaur horn and bag from Theseus, and saw him looking at me in awe, and said, "What? No one's ever stood up to her before?" He shook his head, eyes still wide, and we continued on the trail.


	7. Memories and Lit 8 Year Olds

**Hello Everyone! Welcome back to the seventh chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! Fem!Percy Smart! Percy Male!Thalia Male!Annabeth Mentions of abuse **

**Question: Should I keep Annabeth as a guy, or should I change the story so that she's a girl? **

**ENJOY! **

**Chapter 7: Memories and Lit 8 Year Olds**

Theseus finally finished giving me the tour, so we stopped by the beach. We sat on the edge of the pier, talking about random things. He then started talking about his life before Camp. He told me that he ran away from home when he was 10 after his brother was kidnapped. He also said that his mother was an alcoholic, and she used to hit him when she was really drunk.

When he finished talking, he turned towards the ocean and sighed deeply, probably reliving the bad memories. We just sat there for a little bit, watching the waves go by, smiling softly everytime we saw dolphins go by.

After a few minutes, he turned his body towards me and asked, "So what about your life?"

I stiffened at the question, and debated if I should tell him or not. I decided that I could tell him, so I took a deep breath and started to tell him of my past.

**~~~~Flashback: Age 7~~~~**

_I had just gotten home from school, and was disappointed when I saw that my mom wasn't home, but instead, I saw Gabe and his poker buddies in the living room, the smell of cigarettes and beer harsh on my nose. _

_ I tried to be quiet when I walked by Gabe and his __buddies, but I guess he seen me when I opened the door, because when I walked by, he grabbed me by my backpack and pulled me into his lap. _

_I was squirming in his arms, trying to get out, but he only tightened his grip on me, and continued playing his game. I was finally getting tired of this, and said, "Let go of me, Smelly Gabe!" _

_He looked me straight in the eyes, and growled, "Get out. We'll continue this tomorrow." After everyone left the apartment, Gabe threw me into the wall. It felt like my whole body cracked when I collided with __the wall. I was having trouble seeing straight, and when I finally did, it was of Gabe's face as he yanked my off the floor. _

_I was shaking within his grasp. I didn't know what he was going to do to me. He raised his hand and backhanded me. My head snapped to the side from the force of the blow. I felt something trickle out of my mouth, and when I looked down I saw that it was blood. My blood!_

_I looked at Gabe with rage in my eyes. I kicked him in the stomach, which in turn caused him to drop me and double-over in pain. I landed on the ground and kicked him in-between his legs, and then ran into my room. _

**~~~~Time Skip - Age 11 - Still Flashback~~~~**

_I was sitting in the kitchen when my mom walked in and said, "I'm going to work Sephie. Remember, I'm working late today, so I won't be home until 12. Love you!" With that, she walked out the door. _

_ I got up from my spot in the kitchen, and made my way towards my room. I passed the living room, when I heard Gabe call my name. My hand subconsciously went to my cheek from the first time that he hit me. He's hit me multiple times after that, but that's the only one that I vividly remember._

_ I turned around and started to walk towards Gabe and his poker buddies. I had recently started going through puberty, and my body has been developing more, so boys have started to notice me more. Everytime I see someone checking me out, I punch them in the face, because it's just rude to stare at people, you know? _

_ I saw him and his buddies look me up and down, and was utterly disgusted with them because they were all about 40 years old, and I was only 11! I stopped in front of him and asked, "What do you want Gabe?" _

_ He looked at me and said, "You will show me some respect in my home, do you understand?"_

_ I snorted and then rolled my eyes at him and asked, "Why should I respect a fat walrus like you?" _

_ He looked at me with pure fury in his eyes. His buddies got the message, and one by one they all left. He got up from his chair and punched me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain, but he took the opportunity to knee me in the face. _

_ I fell to the ground clutching my now bleeding nose, wheezing from the sudden loss of air. I looked up at Gabe's face, and was horrified when I saw that he was smiling, like me getting injured was enjoyable for him. _

_ He bent down to my level and said, "That'll teach you to show me some respect, girlie." With that, he walked out of the living room. _

**~~~~Flashback End: Present Time~~~~**

"There were many other times when he would hit me, but it has only gotten worse in these past months. He's been looking at me with this look in his eyes that makes me shudder."

I took a deep breath, and then I continued, "He sometimes slaps my butt or things like that. I haven't told my mom because he said if I did, then he would kill her. I just couldn't imagine a world without her! She's...she's my everything!"

With that, I started to cry. I felt arms wrap around me, and I stiffened. My cries changed into sniffles, and then I said, "Let go of me, Theseus."

I turned my head towards him and saw that he was looking at me in concern for my sudden change in emotion. I saw that he wasn't going to let me go anytime soon, so I shook him off of me, and then got up from my seated position.

I put my hands in my pockets and asked, "What was wrong with that kid who was with me at the big house? He was acting weird, and he was staring at me funny."

He chuckled a little, before getting up and said, "That's Anthony for you. He's a son of Athena, the goddess of wisdom. He sometimes gets a little in over his head with the smartness, but he's a good person."

"That still doesn't explain why he was staring at me." I replied.

"He gets a little crazy when he sees someone who's pretty like yourself." He said with a blush at the end.

_First I get a creeper, then I get a person who's touchy, and now a flirt. Ugh, this is so annoying, _I thought exasperatedly. "I thought. "He also said something about me being the one. What does that mean?" I asked.

"He got a prophecy that says that someone new that comes to camp will take him out of camp on a quest. He thinks that everyone new is going to be the one, so I wouldn't worry about it if I were you." He told me.

I was about to reply to him, when I saw someone materialise before my very eyes. I let out a shout out surprise and swung my fist at the person. My fist collided with a face, and then the person fell to the floor, clutching their nose in pain.

I looked down to see who it was, and was surprised to see that it was Anthony. _How did he do that, _I thought. He got up after a minute and yelled, "What the Hades was that for?!"

I looked down at him and said, "You deserved that for appearing out of nowhere and scaring me." He was trying to look down at me, but couldn't due to the fact that I was taller than him by about 3 inches.

He looked frustrated that I was taller than him, and then asked, "How are you so tall?"

I shrugged and replied, "My mom said that I got it from my dad."

Theseus looked thoughtful for a moment, before saying, "I would say that you're a daughter of Zeus, since children of Zeus tend to be taller than most demigods, since our domain is the sky, but your eyes ruin the image."

I shrugged, and then looked at the ocean, watching the ripples of the water go back and forth. I looked back to the two after a minute, and was about to ask something, before I was interrupted by a conch horn blaring in the distance.

I was about to ask what it meant, before Theseus said, "Time for Dinner. Go meet up with the Hermes cabin. Luke will tell you what to do." With that, the two walked away from the pier.

I looked back at the lake one last time, before jogging back to the Hermes cabin. I arrived just in time to hear Luke call out, "Hermes Cabin, fall in." Everyone slowly got into a line, and I just went to the back of the line, since I was new.

We walked into the dining pavilion, and walked to the Hermes table. There were so many people in the cabin, that there was barely enough seats. When I sat at the edge of the table, half of my bottom was hanging off.

There was a goblet in front of me. I looked around and saw that everybody's was filled with different drinks. I was confused for a moment, but then I remembered that it might be enchanted. I looked at the goblet and whispered, "Blue Cherry Coke."

To my delight, the goblet was filled with blue liquid. I grabbed the cup with two hands, and tasted a little. I closed my eyes in pleasure when I tasted cherry coke.

When everyone was seated in the pavilion, girls came from the forest and the lake. The people of Grover's kind, satyrs I think they were called, that were sitting at the table with Chiron and Mr. D got up and walked over to the food table, and started to hand out barbecue to everyone, along with the girls that came from the forest and lake.

The food finally reached our table, and Luke handed everyone a piece of barbecue. I was about to take a bite, but I saw everyone get up and head towards the stone fireplace in the middle.

I got up and went up to Luke and asked, "What is everyone doing?"

He laughed, and then said, "I forgot you were new here. Every meal, we throw the best portion of the meal into the fire as a sacrifice to the gods."

I looked at him weirdly and then asked, "So the gods like the smell of burnt food?"

He just laughed again and continued walking. When it was my turn, I cut off a juicy piece of meat, and threw it in the fire and said, "To Hermes, thank you for letting me stay in your cabin."

I walked back to the table, and finished my food in peace. I don't know why, but it felt like I saw someone sitting in the fire. I have always been called crazy, but I never thought that I actually was!

Chiron stood up from the table he was at, and stomped his hoof on the floor. Everyone quieted down, and turned to look at him. He knelt down and whispered something in Mr. D's ear.

Mr. D grumbled something before standing up and said, "We have a new camper with us. Summer Johnson." Chiron told him something again, and then he said, "Sorry, Sephie Jackson. Now go off to your little campfire and all of that. See you brats later." With that, everyone cheered and walked out of the pavilion.

I followed everybody out, and was led to a bonfire with stone benches surrounding it. I sat down with the Hermes cabin in the front row, when I saw that there was a little girl in the fire!

I started to panic, until I realised that the girl wasn't burning, and that no one else seemed to notice. I decided that I would talk to the girl after everyone left, because I didn't want anybody to think that I was crazy.

I enjoyed the music that was supplied by the Apollo cabin, and the smores that everyone ate. Some people from the Hermes cabin talked to me, but most of them were boys who kept trying to hit on me. _Get a life, _I thought.

Chiron finally came and told us that it was time to go back to our cabins to sleep, so I waited until everyone was gone before going to the fire. I called out to the girl that was in the fire, and she jumped in surprise before getting up and walking over to me.

She stuck out her hand and said, "Hello Sephie. It is nice to meet you. My name is Hestia, but you can call me Tia." I was shocked that she knew my name already, but just shook it off and shook her hand.

She looked like she was about to start talking, but I interrupted her and asked, "When you say Hestia, do you mean the goddess?"

She smiled and nodded, while I hurried up and got on my knees and said, "I'm honored to talk to you milady."

She just grabbed my hands and pulled me up and said, "You don't need to bow to me. I'm not like my siblings."

I just nodded and said, "How come nobody noticed you?"

She sighed and said, "You're the first one to talk to me in so long. Some people tend to see me, but they just ignore me. It gets kinda lonely after a while."

I felt bad for her, and mad at everyone that ignored her. I started to talk to her more, and found out that she often tends to the hearth here at camp. I was lost in our conversation, that I almost forgot that it was already past bedtime.

It seemed that Hestia noticed this too, for she smiled and said, "It was nice talking to you, but it seems that you have to go back to your cabin."

I hugged her and said, "I'll talk to you later Tia. Goodnight." With that, I ran back towards the Hermes cabin and was met with Luke opening the door. I cursed and was preparing for a proper scolding, but instead all I got was, "You better get in here. We have patrol harpies that eat campers after lights out."

I was shocked that I could have gotten eaten, but nodded and went to my sleeping bag in the corner. I changed into my pajamas inside the sleeping bag, and then closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**I hope that you liked this extra long chapter. I feel that it is better to provide quality over quantity, because I hate when I read fanfictions that think producing multiple chapters a week will excuse the poor grammar. I know that my writing has multiple grammar errors, but I am only in Junior High, so I only have a couple hours each day to write and check for errors. With all of that said, check my profile for the poll, or just review or PM your answer. See you lovely people that read my terrible writing later.**

**Potato Out!**


	8. I Finally Get Claimed

**Hello Everyone! Welcome back to the eighth chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! Fem!Percy Smart! Percy Male!Thalia Mentions of abuse **

**A/N: I decided that I would change Annabeth back into a girl, so don't mind the chapters before this when I saw that she's a boy, because I don't have the time to edit the other chapters. Also wanted to say sorry for all of the grammar mistakes, I usually write these chapters when I'm half asleep during crackhead hours. Yay, 3k words!**

**ENJOY**

**Chapter 8: Jealousy and Harassment**

When I woke up, I noticed that I was the only person awake. I grabbed my bag filled with my belongings, before heading out to the girls bathroom.

The showers in the girls' restroom were lined on a wall, with only curtains separating them. I walked into one of the showers, and then put my bag on a shelf. I pulled out my soap, shampoo and conditioner, before putting them out on the shelf as well.

I undressed, before turning the water on. When the water made contact with me, I cursed before turning it towards the hot option. I started to scrub my body, when I heard the curtain next to mine get pulled open! I snapped my head to the right where I saw Annabeth's face peeking through.

I stopped scrubbing my body, and then asked, "What are you doing Annabeth?"

She went to say something, but she looked at my chest and then gasped. She glared at me, and asked, "So those are how you've been getting every guy in camp, huh?"

I smirked before saying, "It's not my fault you're flat and I'm not ."

Her glare hardened before saying, "It's perfectly alright for 12 year old girls to not have big breasts."

I rolled my eyes before asking, "Can you get out of my shower stall now? If you're in here when everyone comes in to shower, they'll get the wrong idea."

She blushed before going back to her own shower stall. I finished my shower, and then took out my towel to dry myself.

I put on a pair of black shorts, with an orange Camp Half-blood shirt that Luke gave me. I put on my socks, before putting on a pair of black sneakers. I stepped out of the stall, and then walked over to the sink. I brushed my teeth, put on some deodorant, and then brushed my hair. I started to put on lotion.

I turned around when I heard the door to the bathroom open. I saw that it was just Clarisse. I smiled and said, "Good Morning Clarisse!" She just grunted at me before entering one of the shower stalls. _Well, she seems friendly, _I thought.

I gathered my stuff and then made my way to the Hermes Cabin. I walked in, and set my bag down in the corner. I looked at the floorboards of the cabin, and noticed that one of them was loose. I crouched down and started to wiggle it off. It finally came off, and I realised that I could hide my stuff in there.

I grabbed all of my belongings, and stuffed them in the compartment. I looked around, and noticed that there were only a few people still in here, so I just got up from the floor, and walked outside to find Luke.

I found him at the arena, and walked up to him. He was taking a break from sword fighting, and was leaning against the wall. When he saw me coming, he smiled before saying, "Good Morning Sephie. What did you need?"

I replied, "I wanted to know what the schedule was for the cabin. I would've asked someone from the cabin, but the few that were in there were asleep."

He chuckled before saying, "The Hermes cabin has free time in the morning, breakfast, one morning activity such as canoeing, or arts and crafts, combat practice, then lunch, then we have ancient greek lessons with the Athena cabin, then archery with Chiron, foot racing with the nymphs, then rock climbing, and then finally dinner. After that we have the camp-fire and then we all head to our cabins for bed."

I nodded before walking off towards the beach. I sat on the sand, and started to trace shapes in the sand. I heard someone walking up to me, so I turned around and saw Theseus. I smiled before saying. "Good morning Theseus!"

He smiled back and said, "Hi Sephie, I looked for you at the Hermes cabin but you weren't there."

I just nodded and then continued to trace shapes into the sand. He sat down next to me, and then I asked, "Is Annabeth always harsh towards the newcomers?"

He looked at me curiously before answering, "Annabeth is actually nice when you get to know her, why do you ask?"

I told him about our conversation in the shower, and then he said, "So you didn't even bother to cover yourself when she came into your stall?"

I rolled my eyes before saying, "Out of all of that and you're only worried about that?"

He blushed before changing the subject, "Do you have any idea on who could be your godly parent?"

I shook my head and said, "I've only been here, conscious, for a day, so I haven't had anytime to see if I was good at anything."

He was about to say something else, but the conch horn for breakfast was heard, and we both got up and said our goodbyes before making our way over to the dining pavilion. I fell in line with the Hermes cabin, and we all made our way to the table.

I sadly got stuck on the end again, and half of my butt was hanging off the bench again. I waited for my food to come before sacrificing some of the bacon and eggs, before sitting down at the table again. I talked to the girl across from me, she, Lily, was the daughter of the minor goddess Rhode, but had to stay in the Hermes cabin because the camp didn't have cabins for the minor gods and goddesses. She almost looked like me, except her eyes were an ocean blue color.

Breakfast was finally over, so I made my way towards the arts and crafts building. When I walked through the door, I noticed that there were only a few other kids, most of them probably from the Aphrodite cabin. I sat down at a table in the back, and grabbed a blank canvas, some paints, and started to stroke my paint brush back and forth.

About 30 minutes went by, and when I looked closely at my painting I saw that it was the ocean. I started to wonder why I painted the ocean, but I just gave up and shrugged my shoulders. Several people, mostly guys, waved me over to their tables, but I just smiled and shook my head. I know what you guys are thinking, _They're just trying to be your friend Sephie, why are you pushing them away? _Well, I didn't necessarily like human interaction. Going to talk to Luke was already pushing it.

I went to the sword fighting arena. I grabbed several swords, trying to find which one fit me the best. I finally decided on one that was a little too heavy for my liking, but it would do for now.

Luke walked up to the front and said, "Today we are going to be learning the basics of sword fighting. Pair up!"

I looked around for Lily, and found her walking towards me. She smiled at me and said, "Let's spar!" I was about to tell her that I didn't know how, but she just charged me! _Uh oh, _I thought.

She slashed at my side, and I brought up my sword and blocked it. I stabbed swung my sword sideways towards her side, and when she went to block it, I swept her legs out from under her. I crouch down and put my sword under her neck,  
Yield?" She nodded, wide eyed that I beat her that easily.

I helped her up and then Luke came to the front of the class and said, "Now we are going to learn a disarming technique. Don't be discouraged if you can't do the technique the first try. It is really hard for even the best of swordsmen. Pair up with someone different this time!"

I looked around, and stayed in the back because my social anxiety couldn't handle talking to other people. Everyone already had someone as their partner, so I had to be with Luke. I slowly walked to the middle where Luke was at, and bit my lip nervously. He smiled at me and said, "Watch how I do it."

He stepped forward and put his sword at the base of my sword. He twisted and did a downward thrust. Sure enough, my blade went clattering out of my hand. He handed me my sword and then said, "Begin!"

He charged me and I took everything in me to block each of his strikes. He slashed, thrust, and jabbed at me with his sword. I finally saw an opening, so I hit the base of his sword, and twisted with a downward thrust. His sword came falling out of his hand and I up my sword to his throat. "I win!" Everyone clapped, and then the conch horn blew.

It was time to go to Lunch, but I wasn't really hungry so I just sacrificed all of my food, and sat at the end of the table, talking to Lily about random things. Luke was sitting next to me, and he put his arm around me and said, "You know, Sephie is such a pretty name for someone as pretty as you."

I was disgusted at his attempt at flirting, one because he was seven years older than I was, and two because I barely even knew him. I moved his arm off of me, and said, "Flattery isn't gonna get you anywhere with me." He looked at me in disbelief, like he couldn't fathom a girl rejecting his advances.

Lunch was finally over after a few minutes, so I walked to the Athena cabin with Lily for ancient greek lessons. We knocked on the cabin door, and Annabeth opened it and said, "I'll be ready for lessons in few minutes at the dock."

We both nodded and made our way to the dock. When we got there, I turned to Lily and asked, "Do you have control over water?"

She nodded and asked, "Wanna see?" I nodded and she looked towards the ocean before a small tendril of water came out and started to swirl around in mid air. When she put it back in the water, she turned back to me and said, "Pretty cool, huh?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I hope I'm the daughter of a minor sea god." She laughed and then started to show tricks with her water abilities.

Annabeth finally came after a while, and started to teach us on the basics of ancient greek. She was teaching us basic phrases, and when she handed us books in ancient greek, she smiled deviously at me and said, "I want you both to read this by next week. Lesson dismissed." She giggles and walked off, and when her back was turned I flipped her off.

Lily laughed and said, "I was about to do the same thing. Let's go put these in the cabin and then go to archery."

We put our books away, and then went to archery class. Chiron smiled at everyone as they walked in, and then had everyone grab a bow and quiver. He moved to the front of the group of people, and then demonstrated how to hold a bow, and how to put the quiver on your shoulder.

We all copied him, and then he demonstrated how to pull back the bow. We all copied his movements, and then he moved out of the way. He corrected everyone's stance before letting them fire. When I went to release my arrow, it felt like everything slowed around me. I took a deep breath before exhaling and releasing the arrow. I watched it go all the way to the target before embedding itself in the red ring next to the bullseye.

I gasped, and Chiron's eyes widened before he looked at me and then clapped, "You're a natural, Sephie." I just smiled and continued to shoot arrows into the red ring.

When archery was over, I went to foot-racing with the nymphs. I was excited for this one because I did track at Yancy Academy. When they told us to start running, I came in 3rd place, out of the 20 kids that were with me. The nymph behind me was wide eyed before she smiled and congratulated me.

The hardest class for me was rock climbing, because every time I would go to start climbing, I felt Luke trying to 'help' me up. I say help like that because he was just getting an excuse to touch my ass. **(A/N: *Gasp* How could I do that. I'm such a sinner. *Cue the tomato throwing*) **

After everyone finished dinner, Chiron stomped his hoof on the ground to gain everyone's attention. When everyone got quiet, he said, "Tomorrow is our weekly capture the flag game. Start planning!"

Everyone cheers, but none were louder than the Ares cabin. I turned to Lily and asked, "What's the big deal about capture the flag?"

She laughed and said, "It's basically the same as mortals play it, but we use weapons and magic items." I nodded in response, and just sat in silence, listening to other people's conversations.

**~~~~Time Skip - The Next Day~~~~**

We were all in the pavilion, waiting for Chiron to bring out the armor, when the Athena and Ares cabin came in holding banners of their parent's symbol. Athena's flag was a grey owl, while Ares' flag was a bloody spear and a boars head.

Chiron stomped his hoof on the ground, and then said, "Hero's! We will start the game once everyone has their armor on." He motioned for Mr. D to do something, and he rolled his eyes before snapping his fingers. To my surprise, armor of different sizes appeared on several tables.

Lily handed me a set of armor and then helped me put it on. I grabbed a spare helmet with a blue plume, and then headed off to the forest with the rest of the blue team. We all crowded around Annabeth, waiting for her to give the battle plans.

**~~~~Time Skip - At the creek~~~~**

I was waiting at the creek with my sword at me side. I heard a rustling in the bushes next to me, and when I turned to see who it was, Clarisse and some of her siblings came out.

My eyes widened, and I back up in preparation for a fight. Clarisse stepped forward and said, "I came here for a rematch. After this, maybe we can be friends."

I nodded and waited for her to attack. She raised her spear and charged me with a battle cry. I waited until the last minute, before crouching and making her trip over me.

She got up and charged again, but this time I met her half way. When she was close enough, I baseball slid between her legs, and slashed at her back. She grunted in pain, and then threw her leg back to kick me. I caught her leg and pulled with all of my might.

She lost her balance, and fell face first onto the ground. We both got up at the same time and aimed at each other's chest. We shook hands and said, "Tie!"

A moment later, the horn to signal the end of the game. When I turned around to look for my teammates, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, and when I looked down, I saw a sword sticking out! I started to gasp for breath and grabbed my sword in disbelief. I felt it getting pulled out and I fell into the creek, crying from the pain. I felt the wound closing up, and soon it was just a throbbing ache.

I slowly stood up with the help of Clarisse, who knocked out her brother for me, and I looked up and saw a glowing trident floating above my head. Chiron galloped into the clearing and gasped. He got a grim look on his face and said, "It has been confirmed. Lord Poseidon, God of the Sea, Earth Shaker, Stormbringer, and Father of horses. Hail Persephone Jackson, daughter of the Sea God.

I smiled at him and then said, "That shit hurted." After that, I collapsed into Clarisse's arms, and the world went black.

**Hope you enjoyed the long awaited eighth chapter! I know it took a while to update this story, but I just got bored. I also was debating whether or not to delete this story and just continue on with my other story and one-shots, but I didn't think it wouldn't be fair for the several people that favorited and followed this story. I also just wanted to say thank you to all of you people that read and support this story, because at school literally nobody likes me. Like, I'm pretty sure my friends are just plotting my downfall right now as I type this. Somebody please send at least one friend that isn't fake! **

**Future Potato here: I updated the end of this chapter due to some well-appreciated feedback. I also am rushing things a little because I want to get the characters on the quest already. Bye!**

**Start - 1/20 Finish 1/20**


End file.
